


I would

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Identity Issues, MMoM 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, Sex Talk, mmom, someone talking about your secret identity to you, talk of autofellatio, teen's being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Just a random awkward moment between two friends about how flexible spiderman is
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 10





	I would

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the first of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics.
> 
> This really doesn't fit any specific spider-man universe just a random moment between a teenage Peter and Harry.

I would

“Hey Pete, do you think Spider-man ever sucks his own dick,” Harry asked out of the blue when they were supposed to be studying. His shock must have shown on his face when he looked over at his friend because Harry started to defend himself. “I mean the guy’s so flexible and in those photos you sell the Bugle he’s always twisting every which way.” He seemed to pause, “So I was wondering if when he’s jerking it sometimes if he doesn’t use that flexibility to live the dream you know?”

“No I don’t know and I don’t want to think about it,” he said quickly. It wasn’t the first time someone had said something about his super hero nom de plume that made him uncomfortable. “Let’s just focus on studying what do we need to hit next?” He said quickly and them grimaced when he saw it was biology.

“Oh come on Pete every guy jerks off, even super heroes and you just gotta wonder some times about what they get up to with their powers,” Harry said with a laugh that almost covered up the hint of embarrassment. He knew Harry well enough to know that Harry was embarrassed by his response so he was taking a page from his dad’s book and trying to be unapologetic about it.

“I’m sure they do,” he said deciding it might help to give Harry that much. “But I don’t particularly want to discuss masturbation habits of super heroes or anyone else.” He could tell by the stubborn set of Harry’s jaw that it hadn’t mollified him too much.

“I think he does,” Harry said obviously deciding to continue the conversation. “I would if I was that flexible.” He pointedly looked down at his book and did his best not to think about the images what Harry just said put in his head. “Would you?” 

“I dunno,” he said after a moment. The truth was he’d never thought of it and he felt a bit silly that the idea had never crossed his mind. It wasn’t like he kept his hands off himself so why hadn’t he considered some of the advantages of his spider flexibility.“Why are you talking about this so much all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said and finally let the matter drop for which he was very grateful.

The End


End file.
